Tis the Season
by Saholia
Summary: One-Shots revolving around the Holiday seasons. Will add more as we go along. Kag/Sess w/ other minor pairings. Newest installment: "How Jaken Almost Stole Christmas."
1. Halloween Eve

**Halloween Eve**

**One-Shot**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...

* * *

"Hey, Kagome?" a soft voice whispered into the dark living room, trembling. The air hung thick around their clammy bodies, sweating from the autumn heat. Five young females clattered the living room floor, three on the floor, and two on sofas.

Said girl scrunched her face as she woke from her deep slumber, and opened her sandy eyes. As soon as she did, she closed them back, knowing what her friend wanted. She flipped to her other side, facing the back of the sofa. "Go to sleep Rin," the young girl mumbled, her words muffled by the pillow she hugged.

Sango rose from the other sofa, supporting her body on her elbows, and looked around the pitch black room. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she shot Rin a glare.

Rin stared back at her, eyes wide. Her back stiffened as she concentrated her eyes on the nearest wall, seeing shadows produced by her imagination dance across it. She blinked a few times, trying desperately to adjust them. She shook her head, turning her pleading eyes to Sango, "Sango, I heard something outside."

Sango fell back to her pillow, rolling her eyes. She knew it was a bad idea to tell scary stories at such a time, on the eve of Halloween! But no, they just had to scare themselves senseless. Sighing, she turned her eyes to her friend, "Rin, you're eighteen—you're not suppose to be afraid!"

Rin huffed at her friend, and furrowed her brows. She knew what she'd heard, she could not of mistaken it.

Kagome flipped over and sat up, eyes narrowed, and threw her pillow at her youkai friend, "Will you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep here," she whispered the last in a hiss.

Then, "What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked from a small bundle on the floor. Said bundle started rolling and tossing, until it managed to twist the sleeping bag around her; ending up in a fat cocoon.

"Nothing Kikyou, go to sleep," Sango hissed, eyes puffy with sleep.

Rin hugged the sleeping bad to her chest tightly, eyes wide with fear. "No you guys, I heard something outside!" she nearly screeched, earning multiple pillows to fly her way.

"Shut up Rin, you'll wake up Ayame now!" Kagome hissed loudly.

Just when Rin's eyes filled with tears, and both Sango and Kagome were going to throw a cushion at her, a loud blood curling screech filled the silent night. Kagome's back stiffened as Kikyou jumped into the couch with her, hugging the sleeping bag to her chest.

Both Sango and Rin screamed, startled. Ayame woke with a start, looking around wide eyed. "What the hell was that noise?" the young wolf youkai asked. The sound had been a bucket of ice water on all of them, as they stared at the glass sliding doors leading to their back yard.

They were all silent, as they continued to stare at the back yard, none of them moving an inch. Rin scrambled to the sofa and huddled near Sango, keeping wide eyes to the glass doors. Kagome turned to Kikyou, and gave a shaky laugh, startling all four of the other girls, "Umm, it could have been one of the neighbors, or something."

"Or something," Sango said, turning towards her friend. Just then, a dark shadow sped through the door, casting shadows across the living room. All girls screamed in terror again, Ayame jumping into the couch with Kagome and Kikyou.

"Um, did we lock those doors, you guys?" Kagome asked, staring at the doors. Her skin prickling with the tension in the room, the fear on every one of the girl palpable.

Rin and Sango stared at each other, then slowly turned their paled faces to their miko friend. Only one word crossed their minds, 'Shit.'

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Kikyou said, hugging the sleeping bad closer to her trembling body, her hair cascading over her shoulders.

Ayame and Kagome nodded, while Rin and Sango rushed to join them in the same couch. All girls fisted one hand, while placing the other one palm up flat in front of them. They stared at each other, then switched their wide gaze towards the glass doors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor!" all girls said in synchronization, banging their fist on their other hand at each word.

"Shit," Kagome muttered, as she was the only one with 'scissors', as all the rest had 'rock'. The others exhaled in relief, as Kagome rose from her seat. She walked towards the center of the living room, then turned towards her friends. Wishing they'd change their minds and let her return. No such luck, they threw her a thumbs up instead. '_Some friends they are._'

Kagome took in a lung full of air, and dragged her feet towards the glass doors. Once she reached them, she was sure she would piss her pants. Reaching the lock with a shaky hand, she turned the lock. Immediately she released her breath in sweet relief, a sudden warmth seeping through her. '_Safe at last'_

A loud shriek came from all the girls huddled on the couch, as they pointed towards the glass doors. Kagome turned on her heel, heart in her throat, and nearly fainted. A tall shadow fell from the roof and banged against the glass door, howling.

Kagome was sure she nearly pissed herself as she practically launched towards the couch, eyes wide. Just as fast as the creature had appeared, he jumped back up onto the roof—disappearing.

The girls continued their ear splitting shriek. As they huddled closer, bodies shaking, a loud band sounded right behind them. Turning, they saw the front door's handle jiggling. Loud bangs were heard as if some one was beating it with their fists.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Kagome, we're gonna die!" Kikyou screeched.

"Oh fuck, and I'm still a virgin!" Kagome yelled back, eyes widening even more at the thought.

Sango stopped her yell in mid air as she turned to face Kagome, and rose a brow, "What?" Kagome turned to her friend with a sheepish smile, that managed to look between horrified and embarrassed at the same time.

Suddenly, it all quieted down. The banging stopped instantly, and the loud thumbing on the roof died out. The girls turned towards the roof, then towards the doors, until finally at each other. The tension grew, thick in the air, over coming every other emotion.

"I think it's over," Rin said, relief flooding her body.

Both Ayame and Sango threw pillows at her head, "Never say that!" they hissed in unison.

"Don't you know that's what the girl in the movies always sais before they get killed!" Kikyou hissed at Rin. Silence fell like a bucket of cold water when they heard the loud shrill of the telephone in the kitchen. Their heart pumped louder and faster, sweat pooling on their foreheads and palms.

An eerie silence filled the air, suffocating the small living room. Suddenly the body heat became excruciatingly uncomfortable, as fear clogged their throats. The phone rang, until the answering machine picked it up.

Silence.

Suddenly, the sound of breathing invaded the room, as the one on the other line took their sweet time answering. "Well hello my dears," the creepy, faint voice said sweetly. The way it was trying to act sweet and pleasant sending shills down the girls' backs.

"I know you're there..." the creepy-sweet voice said, then in a lower, more threatening voice, "I can see you..."

The girls jumped and stared at each other. Ayame had had enough, she jumped to her feet and glared at the darkness. Turning to face her friends, fists on her hips, "Let's see who's behind this." She turned around, and all the girls stood with her, huddling together. All five of them walked towards the kitchen, jumping at any sound. The voice was still talking, and mostly breathing heavily into the phone.

Ayame, picked up the phone with shaky hands and brought it up to her ear, rattling the phone so hard she nearly dropped it. She pressed the speaker button, "Hello? Who's there?" she asked, lower lip trembling. Her red hair pooled at her shoulders as Kagome hugged her other arm.

Every one of them was silent. Yet not a sound was heard all around them. Until the breathing seized and the voice spoke in a much harsher voice, "Turn around my darling."

All the girls jumped around, Ayame dropping the phone. They screamed at the top of their lungs, as the tall frame of a man stood right outside the glass doors, face pressed against the cold glass; staring at them. The loud banging at the front door resumed, as did the heavy footsteps on the roof.

Kikyou dodged towards the phone, angered now. "Who the hell are you, you bastard!" Sango screamed into the phone as loud as she could, ripping it from Kikyou's hands. Rin had tears in her eyes, as she clung to Kikyou's arm for dear life.

Then the figure jumped up into the roof and was gone once again.

Laughter was heard from the other end, until the laughter turned to suppressed chocking sounds. The girls noticed it wasn't just one voice laughing, but multiples.

"Awww, Sango, you wound me," the voice said sweetly, changing drastically from the previous creepy voice. The booming laughter resumed, ten times louder.

The girls dropped their arms from around each other, eyes widening. Kagome's eyes nearly popping out from their sockets, while Kikyou almost fainted next to Rin. Sango's jaw dropped to floor, hand shaking.

"Excuse me?" Sango asked, dumbfounded. She'd thought she'd misheard something. Had the creepy voice said what she thought it'd said?! Only one person would say that to her—and if they treasured their life and wished to be able to sire children in the future—it better not be them!

The laughter seemed to escalate with her question, then, "Sango, dear, it's me—your love," the voice said, trying not to choke with bursts of laughter. The girls looked at each other before walking towards the living room once again.

Kagome made the sign of slicing her neck off, then narrowed her eyes towards the front door. She nodded towards Sango.

"Where are you?" Sango asked, choking on her own anger. "We're at the front door, come open it for us sweetie," was the response on the other end. Sango and Kagome, Rin, Kikyou and Ayame walked towards the front door, still a bit shaken.

Kagome braced her self, and grabbed the door handle. Nodding towards Sango, she threw the door open and turned on the porch light. There, leaning against the walls, were Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kouga and Sesshomaru! All of them sporting smug looks on their faces—including the all mighty Sesshomaru!

Sango clicked the phone off and threw it at Miroku's head, making him fall back. The boys laughed as the girls crowded the entrance, not noticing that each carried their pillows and cushions. At once, the boys were bombarded with flying pillows, cushions, and even a stray shoe.

Sesshomaru glided next to an enraged Kagome, and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her near him. Kagome thrashed and squirmed in his arms, trying to angrily push him away. "Relax koi, this Sesshomaru tried to warn the fools of such a plan," he whispered into her ear, calming her.

"Yeah, but you didn't stop them either you jack-ass!" she hissed at him, glaring up at him. He pulled away, shrugging. "This Sesshomaru was enjoying himself too much," with that he let go of her glaring form.

"You know, this only means we're going to get even eventually," Sango said, one foot on Miroku's chest; who laid on the concrete ground unconscious. All five of the girls exchanged a mischievous smirk, as they walked back inside, slamming the door on their guys' faces.

* * *

A/N: Well, I've had this one saved on my computer for almost a year now--and since it's almost Halloween, I decided to post it up. It's not that great, but it fits the season, enjoy!

I might add another few I have saved as well, but I have to read them over first, since they're a year old.


	2. How Jaken Almost Stole Christmas

Title: How Jaken Almost Stole Christmas  
Author: Saholia  
Rating: T  
AU/CU: A/U  
Word Count: 500  
Warnings or Spoilers: Innuendo Suggestiveness. Fluff.

A/N: Written for Walter 205's christmas challenge on Dokuga.

* * *

"Can I open mine now Kagome-chan?" the little girl pouted.

Kagome smirked, "Not until tomorrow night, Rin. Now off to bed." Rin pouted and made her way up the stairs, sleepily. Kagome walked towards the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, placing the last gift under it. She turned and spotted her mate walking towards her. She looked at him puzzled as he placed two gifts under the tree.

As if sensing her question, he tenderly cupped her cheek with his palm, "Not until tomorrow night koi." Sesshomaru lowered his head and kissed her, and pulled her upstairs, where he would have _his_ Christmas gift early...

The living room was pitch dark, shadows hiding in every corner. From the farthest corner, a shadow slid away. Making it's tiny form quietly towards the tree, it rubbed its hands together in anticipation. It started to dig through the presents under the Christmas tree, until finally, three large sacks bursting with their contents stood next to the bare tree.

A slow, mischievous smile spread through the tiny thief's face. Suddenly, blinding light illuminated the room, and Jaken cried out.

"Rin, we told—" Kagome spoke from the stair way; an annoyed Sesshomaru right behind her. Kagome stopped in her tracks when she saw Jaken, Sesshomaru bumping into her back. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, having bumped his 'buddy' against the cause of his frustration. He was so close to convincing her to....when she had to hear the rustling in the living room! Of course he'd heard it before, but there wasn't a chance in hell he would of told her when he'd been so close to..to..having his 'present'.

"Jaken! What are you doing?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at tiny toad.

Jaken looked left and right, trying to find the best escape route. He heard his master growl again, and looked up guiltily.

"My lord, I was simply inspecting that the presents were unharmed..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "What's going on? Why is everyone down here?" she heard, and turned to see Rin.

"Rin, go back to sleep," Sesshomaru ordered, frustrated beyond relief. He wanted nothing else than to throw his mate over his shoulder, run upstairs, lock the door and throw away the key. Damn it, he'd worked too hard to sneak the whip cream and strawberries upstairs—he wasn't about to let his plans be ruined!

"Go back to bed honey, Jaken's just being the Grinch this year," she said sweetly. When the little girl went up stairs, she turned on the toad and glared. Sesshomaru too narrowed his eyes at him. Seeing the look on Sesshomaru's face, Jaken quickly ran towards his room, where he would stay if he treasured his dear life.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome, sending her a heated glare of his own. She rolled her eyes and laughed, and in a second turned around and ran up the stairs like her life depended on it.


End file.
